1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled web application enhanced for distributed computing and remote execution. More particularly, it relates to a trust model for authorizing download based upon server site authentication.
2. Background Art
Lotus Notes™ is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled application server and platform.
Domino™ is an enhancement to Notes to add web capabilities. Thus, Domino is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled web application server and platform. There is a need in the art to enhance the Domino server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of Domino web applications.
QuickPlace™ is an enhancement to Domino. It is a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application server and environment for rapid creation of collaborative user communities. There is a need in the art to enhance this server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of QuickPlace applications.
Microsoft Exchange™ is a mail enabled application server and platform. This does not support workflow, nor scale easily to an enterprise level. Novel's GroupWise™ is a workflow enabled enterprise server and platform. This does not support mail, nor scale easily to an enterprise level. There is a need in the art for a mail and workflow web application server and environment which supports mail and scales easily and well to the enterprise level, which requires that all software elements need to scale to very large applications with respect to performance, loading, and administration tools.
Known in the art are systems and methods for downloading custom code from a web site to a client machine. Some download models provide no way for the user to grant permission, others provide the user with the opportunity to grant permission, usually based upon trust in the provider (author) of the code: that is, does the prospective user believe the code is attributed to the correct vendor, and does the prospective user trust that vendor to load code to his, the client, machine. There is a need in the art for a system and method for conditioning download authorization on web site verification, as distinguished from code vendor identification, in order to provide an improved accountability chain with respect to code downloaded from the web.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled application server and platform to support distributed computing and remote execution of web applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application to allow distributed computing and remote execution of collaborative user community creation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for downloading custom code from a web site to a client machine.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for providing an accountability chain for determining fault if downloaded code is inappropriate or faulty.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for associating code download authorization with web site SSL signature verification.